


Tasting Fire

by WhatBecomesOfYou



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatBecomesOfYou/pseuds/WhatBecomesOfYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Ziva wants and what Ziva needs get tangled up inside each other sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tasting Fire

"I want you, Tony."

Her confession is soft and whispered and everything that she is usually not - until she is, and then everything changes on a head.

What she _wants_ and what she _needs_ get tangled up in her head sometimes; it is sometimes hard to discern which is really which. She wants Tony, and maybe she needs him too. Needs him in a way she does not need Abby or Gibbs, needs him for something more personal.

Tony parts his hand over her hair and brushes a lock of hair back behind one ear. "Are you _sure_?" 

It is a stupid question, really, and she would normally tell him that, except that she cannot fault him for asking it. Of course she is sure. If she was not sure, then she would not have said anything to him about it. She would not have exposed the core root of all that she is and ever has been to his leering eyes. Except they're not leering, not now - they are almost beautiful, reflecting in the light of the nearby lamp. Tony has beautiful eyes. Things that he would hear, perhaps later, when she can tell him things like that.

She cannot take back the words now that she has said them, but she would never. She is not one to _do_ mistakes. Not often, anyway. This is not one. Not to her.

"I am _positive_ ," she says, angling her hips into him "Stop teasing me."

"Oh, I'm not teasing," he replies, as he thrusts into her again. And again. He kisses her, his mouth burning against hers, like a flash of fire in the night. "Not anymore."

Yes, she wants this, more than anything; but she needs it too, as she bows her head upward for another ember-tinged kiss. And she's glad for it, in all that it is.


End file.
